Harem Verse
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: Series of drabbles written from prompt: Aeris/Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud; harem; they were so beautiful in her garden. Warnings: yaoi, het
1. In the Garden

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Found a prompt…don't remember where. If it's yours…surprise! Prompt: Aeris/Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud: harem - _They were beautiful in her garden._

They were beautiful in her garden.

Silver, black, gold. So pretty together. The courts could only watch, unable to ever touch, ever know what it would be like to own them. They were hers.

Cloud laughed, head tilted and beautiful blue eyes alight with joy. The slave bracelets glinted in the bright sunshine as her dark haired Zack kissed a pale, supple neck. Sephiroth lounged nearby, draped across a stone bench. The dark metal of his slave bracelets didn't gleam like Cloud's silver or Zack's gold, instead they seemed to suck the light from the very air.

Zack chuckled as he tickled Cloud's sides. Sephiroth rolled over to face the other two slaves and smiled at their antics. His long, silver hair spilled everywhere and it made him seem like nothing more than an extension of the snow-ball bushes on either side of him.

Her harem. Silver, black, and gold. They belonged to each other long before they had belonged to her. Aeris knew the only reason they stayed was that she allowed them to be together. They were all powerful in their own right, each could have up and left without a word. But here, they were happy. In the harem, their only job was to love each other. She never asked to join them as she enjoyed watching them more.

Some day she figured she would need to choose one of them to bed to breed the next generation of royalty to govern her empire. Would she choose quiet, intelligent Cloud? Powerful, exotic Sephiroth? Charismatic, charming Zack?

Maybe she would want one child from each.

Until then, she would watch. They were so beautiful in her garden.


	2. Floor Show

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: They wanted to be entertained? Let them enjoy the floor show.

Cloud screamed, each heaved intake of breath nearly choking him only to leave his lungs as another cry. His back arched off of the floor, and his powerful but slender shoulder blades dug into the plush rug beneath him.

His screams were abruptly silenced when hard lips claimed his mouth. The whimpers could still be heard by onlookers.

Aeris smiled as Zack lifted his head from Cloud's groin. The fat, straining cock slapped onto a firm belly. It was wet with saliva and precum that clung in strings to Zack's smirking mouth. Sephiroth left Cloud's mouth to lap the wetness from Zack's chin and lips. The blond's pleading whispers could be clearly heard over the wet sounds of tongues lapping at flesh.

Aeris surveyed the ambassadors that lined the room ensconced on wide, comfortable chairs. She smirked as she watched the nobles shift, some in discomfort and others trying to hide their arousal.

They had demanded to be entertained.

Well. Let them enjoy the floor show.


	3. Bedroom Eyes

Warnings: AU, voyeurism

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Therein lay the power of the kingdom.

She had them laid out on her bed. They were naked except for the glint of slave bracelets. So perfect, and they were waiting for her. Aeris sat at the foot of the bed with plenty of room between her and the boys of her harem. She wore a robe to cover her own nudity as she was not as shameless as the three men before her.

"Go on," she said warmly. "Let me see you."

Zack smirked, his eyes hooded, smoky, burning with lust. _Bedroom eyes_, Aeris thought. He turned to the silver beauty stretched between he and Cloud. Sephiroth seemed asleep with his face and body relaxed. Zack kissed the side of his face gently, and Sephiroth opened his eyes to smile at the dark haired man beside him.

"Zack," Sephiroth whispered in an achingly sweet tone. The blond on his other side leaned forward to kiss his chest. "Mmm, love you," the silver haired man murmured. It was obvious the statement was aimed at both of the other men.

Aeris loved this, watching them together. To her, their love was a palpable thing. She drew in the power of the bond like skeins of silk through her mind.

She drank in their power as Cloud slid over Sephiroth, impaling himself on the hard and waiting cock.

It was the greatest secret of her empire. Her pretty harem slaves were her might, the source of her magic.

And there was the added bonus of watching them making love to each other.


	4. Heir to the Kingdom

Warnings: AU, implied het (is that really a warning?)

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: How does one choose the heir to a kingdom?

Aeris had decided to bed Sephiroth first. He was decidedly the strongest of her harem, very powerful. He would make powerful children. She felt her heart flutter in fear as he leaned over her. The sheer amount of contained violence in that body made her tremble, but Sephiroth was gentle and very sweet with her.

It only took a handful of encounters with the silver haired beauty before she grew round with child. She grew so large, she feared she would pop before the child was ready to come out.

When she bore not one, not two, but _three_ silver haired babes, she decided that Sephiroth was never going to grace her bed again. Because seriously, _triplets_?

Her harem adored the babies, all three of the men acting as loving parents to the children. She named them with the help of her harem: Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. Loz was sweet, gentle, and easily twice the size of his brothers. Yazoo learned at an incredible speed, being the first to walk and talk. Kadaj, although not as fast to learn as Yazoo, was a manipulative little thing. Even without words, he could get anything he wanted from his three "fathers."

When the three babes were old enough to begin lessons, she decided to bare another child. She chose Zack to father her next child. Aeris did not fear him as she did Sephiroth, and the brunette slave made the experience into more of a game than sex.

Her second pregnancy went much smoother than the first, considering she had a third of the weight to carry around. Zack's child was just as bright and sweet as he was. The babe smiled and laughed constantly, much earlier than most children. Little Sora was brilliant, loving, and the light of his father's eye.

By the time Sora was old enough to drive his older brothers insane with his endless energy, Aeris decided to bring one last child into her brood.

Cloud had been the hardest to bed. He was more nervous than she was, and she almost felt guilty asking him to do something he so obviously didn't want to do. It had taken Sephiroth and Zack in the bed with them to make Cloud at all comfortable.

The babe that came from that final union looked like a little miniature Cloud. Roxas was just as shy as his father, but every small smile and quiet giggle were just as precious for their rarity.

Aeris wasn't sure which of her veritable litter of children would become the heir to her kingdom. Only time would tell which would inherit her powers, her wisdom, and her temperance.

Until then…

She smiled as she watched her babies run wild through the extensive gardens that surrounded her palace. They smiled and squealed, eyes bright and laughing. Their fathers looked on with warmth. They were all so beautiful in her garden.


End file.
